


When Dawn Comes

by Chalalalalala



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night- fandom
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, F/M, Fluff, Go Team Eli, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: What if the serum didn’t affect all of them?Before you ask, I’m gonna say Joey is killed by Arthur, and they don’t know that yet.





	When Dawn Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say how sorry I am for making this? Still, I finished school for a week today so why not?

He felt the serum kick in the moment six chimed- his will slowly slipping into the abyss. His best friend turned round, worry creasing her perfect face. Did she feel it too? His legs gave under his massive frame, unable to work without permission. The brunette rushed to his side, horror flooding through her veins as she knelt by his side. He could feel it now- the helpless feeling was spreading, infecting his every function. Staring her in the eye, he weighed his every word as he spoke. “Do you feel it?” She shook her head, perplexed yet understanding. He gave her a watery smile. “Good, then you still have a chance.” It was in his chest now, freezing his hand on her face. “I don’t have much time. You know what you have to do, right?” Another nod, tears escaping her eyes. “I..... don’t want to lose you,” He looked at her fiercely. “Don’t worry about me. Defeat the Evil. Escape.” He gave her one last look of determination, attempting to transfer all his attributes to her. His last thought as the disease consumed his brain was: _Please... Let her escape..._

While his mind lost all control, hers was smothered with grief. Why did it have to be him? Why not her? Why wasn’t her serum taking her to the place where she would seem him again? Salty streams licked her face, melting the mask of composure she had built throughout the night. Nothing mattered now. All her friends were dead. Her life didn’t matter. 2016 didn’t matter. Her mission-

Her mission.

What had his last words been? _Defeat the Evil. Escape._ The strands of her sanity remaining clung to these words, forming an idea in her head. She knew it was almost impossible, but perhaps... perhaps, if she completed that task, she could get her friend back? She wasn’t certain, but she didn’t need certainty- all she needed was a chance she could take, and a path to follow. She stood up and wiped her tears on her jacket. The negative emotions weren’t gone- they were channeled into something.

She had to get him back.

She’d kill to get him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short, it just didn’t feel right any longer.


End file.
